


Ghosts of old

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Ghost of old [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Other, Pack Dynamics, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

After the whole thing with the Ghost Riders taking Stiles, Stiles got pretty clingy with his dad, Scott and Derek. Derek, he came back for him. Stiles didn’t like getting involved with anything anymore. Something happened. Something really bad and the pack was worried. Mostly Derek and Peter. They both know Stiles wasn’t the same. He watches every move they make. Derek keeps reminding him that they didn’t forget about him and Jackson came back. He and Danny, they work together. They tell Stiles they didn’t forget about him, not like the rest, so he moves in with them. He watches every move they make. Every single move. If his father was home, then he will be clingy. He will curl right on his father’s lap, snuggles with him. John loves every moment with Stiles but still it breaks his heart that he had forgotten his own son. His memories were robbed. Scott was blaming himself for the same thing. Everyone did. Except for Lydia, both Stiles and she grow closer but only as friends because of how much he loved Derek. Chris and Isaac have come back as well. Both keep telling Stiles the same thing. It helps, it really does. Derek smiles as he watches Stiles with his batman blanket, that has seen better days, lay across of him. Maybe someday Derek will ask Stiles out.


End file.
